


Did the cat steal your tongue?

by annetheseamaiden



Series: MCU [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Is In Love, F/M, bucky deserves to be happy, bucky is a cinammon roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6960337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annetheseamaiden/pseuds/annetheseamaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky wakes up reader from their beauty slumber and it leads to something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did the cat steal your tongue?

 

 

For almost two hours, he had been pacing around back and forward in the front of your bedroom door. This night he couldn’t dare to wake you up. You had just come home from being away at your parent’s home for your sister’s wedding. 

He laughed when he saw you.

You had frowned while you yawned and you handed him your bags for him to carry. 

Bucky behaved a gentleman.

You told him that you were exhausted. That the cab that you came in smelled of sweaty sex and old socks. The oddness of the conversation lead him to ask about the bouquet in your hands.

“Apparently, I am the next to marry.” You joked. You had told him that you caught the bride’s bouquet and it had scared you endlessly and that the flight was sleepless one due to the little kid behind you who had serenaded you with cries and kicking the back of your seat. 

“That little rascal.” He said as he grabbed your other suitcase in his hand, “How dare he interrupt your beauty slumber?”

You said your hellos, and you were welcomed by a snarky Stark who asked about the bouquet; there was Rogers who told you that the team had a mission on two days, Natasha who continued the line of Stark’s joke and Barton who just waved his hand at you. You then asked for lovely Wanda. You wanted to tell her the story of the weddings bartender and you wanted to know if she would be able to mix and serve drinks with her powers.

“That would be a very good use.” Tony joked. You waved your goodnight since you were exhausted and you left to sleep, and told the ones present to keep it low.

 

> * * *
> 
>  

For almost two hours, he had been pacing around back and forward in the front of your bedroom door. After a few beers with Steve, and talking to Barton, he found himself missing you.

Yet, he felt guilty. This night he couldn’t dare to wake you up. You had just come home from being away at your parent’s home from your sister’s wedding.

“Just go in!” Clint yawned as he stood up. “Stop the brooding, Barnes.”

He opened the door of your room, like many times he’d done before. After all, you did not minded. You did enjoy having him near you. He was comfortable to sleep on. At first it started when you saw him one time having an anxiety attack. He was writing in his notebook, and you asked him what was going on. You remember that you hugged him that night, and that he hugged you back. Ever since that day, the relationship of the two of you continued to develop into a special friendship that came wit such easiness.

Bucky whispered your name as he got in your bed. “Scoot over, darling.”

“James!” You complained. 

“Come on, we haven’t talked ourselves to sleep in almost a week. You cannot change my routine, honey.”

“It must be different for a five hundred year old to shed his old habits.” You yawned.

“Five hundred years old?” He asked. “I wasn’t born in the middle ages, precious. 1917, which makes me 100, but I’ll go with 30.”

“Same.” You grunted snatching the blanket from him. 

“True.”

“Only I can say to you that you are old. And you are not old. You are like a fine wine Bucky. You just keep getting better, and better with age.”

You couldn’t help it but to laugh. 

“Are you flirting with me, doll? Because if you keep being nice, gorgeous and compassionate, I will have to bend my knee right here and ask you to marry me.”

You remained quiet.

“What?” He asked, “Did the cat steal your tongue?”

You wondered why the two of you always ended up flirting.

“No. You did.” You said, “And I prefer that if you are going to flirt with me, you do not do it with me while I am sleeping in my bed. You woke me up, Barnes.”

“Good, because that was my intention.”

“I hate you.”

“No. That’s Sam.” He corrected you. 

“Sam doesn’t hate you.”

“I don’t want to talk about Sam, beautiful. Tell me how was the wedding.”

“What do you want to know?” You asked shifting sides.

“What you liked?”

“The bartender.” You chuckled. 

“The bartender?”

“Yeah, he was very skilled with his hands.” You laughed, “You should’ve seen how he did the drinks. Actually,—” Your thoughts threading off, “did the tradition of tossing the bouquet existed back in your old days?”

“Yeah, why?”

“I am just trying to picture you back then.” You yawned, “How many girls fell in love with you? How many girls did you gave that dashing smile, and blinked your little sapphires at?”

Bucky chuckled. “You are flirting with me!” 

“C’mon, a handsome lad like you must have had a train of girls.”

“You do realize that this is the fourth time that you flirt with me in a row.”

“I am just stating the obvious, Barnes. Besides men in uniforms are hot, and you must have been the true example of a dandy gallant.”

“Gonna keep flirting?”

“As if you do not enjoyed it.” You said.

“Oh, I am enjoying it.” Bucky chuckled, “Old Bucky Barnes would have kissed you by now.” 

“What about the Bucky I have before my eyes?” You asked. His cheeks instantly became red. The silly little schoolboy crush he had on the woman in front of him.

Bucky took a deep breath. He had to conceal his emotions. He could not let his emotions take control of the situation.

“Did the cat steal your tongue, Barnes?” You asked him. You felt him become stiff. His head which was on your shoulder shifted to the side. He was not used to this. He wasn’t used to this kind of flirting. So much time had happened since he was last in such position.

“Apparently, it did.” You laughed, “But hey, I wouldn’t mind if you did.”

“What?” Bucky asked dumbfounded. You sat up straight and turned on the lamp. You saw his complexion, and he was with rosy cheeks and with a smile.

You kneeled by his side and leaned in to kiss him in his cheek. But your lips met his lips instead. It was an uncomfortable kiss. Both of your noses were touching.

With a tilting of your head, the perfect position for kissing. He opened his eyes and saw that hers were closed and that her mouth was part open. She bit his lip which resulted in his gasping before she got on his lap. Her hands cupped his chin and his hands snaked themselves around her waist, making her gasp at the touch of his metal arm which was cold against your skin.

The both of you laughed.

“Does this mean that you wont fight me if I ask you out on a date?”

“You’ll have to ask me to find out.” You said with a wink.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My first Bucky/Reader fic.   
> Please let me know what you think. I am not used to writing in this format.  
> comment :)  
> also, this fic is posted on tumblr.


End file.
